One Sided Love
by Mel-985
Summary: Akashi jatuh cinta padanya, namun sayang dia sudah dimiliki orang lain. [OOC, typo, tidak EYD, cover bukan milik saya, M-Rate, sho-ai, one-shot] please enjoy


**One Sided Love**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

DLDR

M-rate

Oneshoot

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

.

.

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu memang berbeda dari yang lain. Gaya hidup jetsetnya nampak sangat jelas. Setiap pakaian yang dikenakan pasti terlihat sangat elegan membalut tubuhnya yang proporsional, tas, sepatu, dan apapun aksesoris yang melekat pada tubuhnya selalu bermerek. Juga kendaraan yang dibawanya, mulus tanpa goresan, tidak ada cela sedikit pun. Belum lagi orang-orang disekelilingnya, tidak satupun dari kalangan orang biasa.

Menggandeng lelaki tampan sudah biasa, apalagi perempuan cantik yang tidak satupun pernah menolak jentikan jarinya. Lelaki, perempuan, tidak pernah ada yang keberatan dengan perlakuannya, apapun yang ia inginkan pasti didapatkannya. Luar dalam, luar biasa.

Saat ini ia tengah dekat dengan seniornya, berwajah tampan berbibir seksi, bersurai raven. Mereka tak sungkan mengumbar kemesraan di depan publik. Saling mengklaim.

Sebelumnya sang surai merah bermarga Akashi itu bermesraan dengan lelaki tampan bersurai kelabu. Sebelum itu dengan seorang ratu kampus bertubuh seksi, berambut pink. Sebelumnya lagi dengan model yang tengah naik daun berparas sangat tampan, dengan iris madu yang cantik. Dan banyak sebelum sebelumnya lagi.

Akashi Seijuurou - nama lengkapnya, tak ada yang berani menolak keberadaannya. Tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya.

Sebagai seorang dari kalangan atas yang sangat tahu kualitas dirinya ia tidak sembarang menjalin hubungan, walaupun selalu berganti sesuai dengan mood-nya. Ia hanya mengikuti hasratnya saja. Cinta? Entahlah, mungkin sampai saat ini ia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan sendiri, menunduk menghindari tiupan angin di pelataran parkir yang telah sepi, kendaraannya diparkir di bagian paling belakang. Seperti ada perjanjian tidak tertulis bahwa deretan parkir bagian depan ini diperuntukan khusus mahasiswa dari kalangan atas, berbagai merek kendaraan keluaran terbaru akan berjajar di sana, sedangkan mahasiswa seperti dirinya hanya diijinkan parkir dideret belakang.

.

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah benda terbuat dari kulit berkualitas tinggi berwarna merah, tergeletak diatas beton kelabu lahan parkir paling depan.

Tubuhnya membungkuk memungut dompet tebal yang tidak sengaja ditinggal tuannya. Tanpa membuka benda itu sang pemuda segera mengayun langkah menuju kendaraannya yang teronggok disana, bukan mobil bagus, apalagi mewah, bahkan terlihat sangat biasa. Kendaraan itu selain mengantarnya kuliah, juga untuk usahanya mengais rezeki. Dia yang tinggal hanya dengan neneknya harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka.

Sesaat setelah duduk dibelakang kemudi, diamatinya dompet berlogo kecil mirip kerbau jantan buatan Jerman itu, jarinya perlahan membuka lipatan, tekstur luar terasa begitu halus diujung jarinya.

Mata besar sebiru langit mengerjap. Ia langsung tahu siapa pemiliknya. Lelaki _famous_ bersurai merah terlihat dari _ID card_ yang terselip didompet itu. Beberapa kartu berjenis platinum berjejal disana dan segepok uang tersembul.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu melangkah ke _lounge_ mewah di tengah gedung Fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis, tempat mahasiswa golongan atas berada di sela-sela perkuliahan. Tempat yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai sofa empuk, meja berbentuk bundar, serta _mini kitchen_ di sudut sebelah timur.

Pintu kaca didorong perlahan membuat beberapa pasangan mata melihat kepadanya, memicing, seolah berkata, "hei bocah, kau tahu tempat apa ini, pergi sana, tempatmu bukan di sini!"

Langkah pemuda itu terasa berat, tatapan tidak suka menusuk dari selusin mahasiswa mahasiswi di sana.

"M maaf, apakah Akashi-san ada, aku mau menyerahkan dompetn-" kalimatnya terputus ketika kerah kemejanya dijambak kasar.

"Kau mencuri dompet Akashi, heh ?!" nada kasar dengan pelototan mata dari mahasiswa tinggi besar berotot.

"Tida-" belum sempat menyelesaikan sebuah kata, tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasakan pipinya nyeri. Sebuah pukulan telak di pipi kirinya. Sudut bibirnya pecah mengeluarkan darah. Cairan kental itu merembes sampai di lidahnya, amis. Sesaat kesadarannya hilang.

Dompet yang dipegang direbut. Pemuda itu dipaksa berlutut.

Telinganya berdenging efek pukulan yang diterimanya.

.

"He...siapa namamu?" sebuah bariton terdengar, sosoknya menyibak rekan-rekan yang berdiri mengelilingi sosok mungil, laksana seorang panglima menyibakkan pasukan. Langkahnya sampai di depan pemuda yang sedang berlutut. Matanya menatap tajam menuntut jawaban. Rematan kasar pada bahu ringkih dari lelaki berotot belakangnya dirasakan pemuda mungil itu.

"K kuroko Tetsuya, desu," wajah itu mendongak menatap pemuda yang sudah sering ia lihat, sesosok manusia atau dewa, entahlah, menurutnya sangat sempurna. Mata beriris langit itu melebar, entah ia berhalusinasi atau memang realitas, iris rubi itu menghangat ada binar pada keduanya.

"Kau mengambil dompetku dimana?" Suaranya dingin menusuk. Surai biru langit menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak mencurinya, aku menemukannya di pelataran parkir di barisan paling depan, sepertinya terjatuh." tangan kiri mungil menangkup pipinya yang memerah, masih ada noda darah disudut bibirnya.

Tubuh tegap condong ke arahnya.

"Kapan?"

"Ha hari Selasa, maaf a aku baru mengembalikan padamu sekarang." iris biru langit indah lebar itu mengerjap. Wajah tampan yang menjadi pujaan banyak orang mendekat. Otomatis Kuroko menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Sebuah saputangan halus menyentuh sudut bibir yang masih meneteskan cairan merah.

Tubuh mungil mengerut, khawatir. Tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari jerat iris rubi. Mata itu menghipnotisnya.

"...baru sekarang?" Rematan dibahu ia rasakan lagi, seakan menyadarkannya dari jerat genjutsu.

"Karena harus kuliah dan bekerja, juga tidak ada alamatmu, aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang..." wajah seputih salju itu menunduk tak tahan dengan tatapan pemuda di depannya, yang semakin intens menusuk bola matanya.

"Akashi-san tidak memeriksa isinya, jangan-jangan ada yang hilang." suara perempuan dari balik tubuh tegapnya.

Akashi berdiri tegak, membuka dompetnya, ia sangat hafal betul seluruh isinya. Tidak berubah tidak ada yang hilang.

Jarinya menghitung, mengambil sepuluh lembar pecahan nominal terbesar, melipatnya lalu menyodorkan uang itu ke depan hidung mancung Kuroko yang masih berlutut. Wajah manis seputih susu itu mendongak menatap rubi. Gelengan kepala menolak menerimanya. Akashi berjongkok tangannya masih menyodorkan lipatan uang, hendak melesakkannya pada saku kemeja. Sontak tangan putih itu mendorong tangan Akashi.

Kuroko berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Tolaknya. Masih menangkup pipinya yang pedih kemudian ia melangkah mundur.

"Kelasku sebentar lagi akan mulai, aku harus pergi." suaranya datar.

"Aku ingin kau menerima ini, sebagai ucapan terimakasihku!" ucap Akashi tegas.

"Lebih baik diberikan pada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan." Kuroko membungkuk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya pergi dari sana.

Iris rubi melebar menatapnya sampai hilang dibalik dinding _lounge_.

"Ara Sei-chan, kenapa menatapnya seperti itu?" Suara yang dibuat manja menyadarkannya.

"Reo, cari tahu siapa orang itu" sebuah perintah yang harus dipatuhi.

.

.

Sosok sempurna berdiri ditemani seorang temannya, bersandar pada dinding gedung Fakultas Sastra. Mahasiswa yang lalu lalang tak satupun yang tidak menyempatkan diri meliriknya. Senyum dan bisik-bisik terdengar.

Mata rubi mencari seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatian.

Seseorang dengan surai biru langit lewat begitu saja tanpa memperdulikannya.

.

"Tetsuya" baritonnya memanggil.

Tubuh mungil itu otomatis berbalik berhadapan dengan sosok yang kemarin ditemuinya.

"Akashi-san." gumam pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin jalan denganmu, sekarang!" sebuah perintah dari bibirnya meluncurkan mulus. Kuroko menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, apa maksudnya?" Mata birunya melebar, membuat iris rubi semakin terpesona.

"Aku ingin kencan denganmu hari ini, ikut aku!" perintahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf Akashi-san." kepalanya menggeleng.

"Hee berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk kencan denganmu?" sepasang rubi memicing.

Kuroko tergagap. Mesum sekali pikirnya. Kilatan marah pada iris langit tampak jelas.

"Aku tidak menjual diriku!" serunya marah. Kuroko berbalik dan pergi. Akashi tercengang. Tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya diperlakukan begini. Ditolak mentah-mentah.

Rubinya berkilat.

"Sei-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmmm" geramnya, harga diri setinggi langit seakan retak.

Ditatapnya punggung kecil yang menjauh.

"Kunci mobilku, Reo!"

"Eeh... Sei-chan mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kita ada kelas lho"

"Reo!"

"A aku akan mengantarmu, Sei-chan".

.

Mibuchi Reo men- _starter_ mobil sport hitam, disampingnya Akashi duduk bersidekap, sebuah _pickup_ melaju didepannya, sang sopir bersurai biru langit hanya melirik, tak peduli.

"Ikuti dia, Reo!" perintahnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu kalau dia tengah diikuti, tapi tak ambil pusing. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, batinnya

Kuroko berhenti sebentar di sebuah kedai penjual sayuran, ikan dan daging di pinggir pasar tradisional. Ia letakan kantong belanjaan dibagian samping jok pickup-nya. Mata lebar menangkap mobil hitam metalik yang sangat mencolok, kaca bersalut filter 90% tidak dapat memperlihatkan sosok didalamnya, tapi Kuroko tahu siapa yang ada disana.

Ia melajukan mobilnya ke arah pulang.

Klakson dibunyikan sekali, tak lama pintu depan rumah sederhana bercat putih dibuka, sosok seorang nenek dengan rambut memutih, menyambut kedatangannya. Lalu seekor anjing berwarna putih hitam menggonggong beberapa kali, memutari tuannya.

"Aku pulang, Nenek, hey Nigou kau menjaga nenek dengan baik 'kan?" ia berjongkok sekadar untuk mengusak leher anjingnya.

"Selamat datang, Tet-chan."

"Guk guk."

"Nenek, aku bawa tempura, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku juga membeli beberapa sayuran, ikan dan daging," sebelah tangan mungilnya memeluk bahu sang nenek, dan sebelahnya lagi menenteng kantong belanja. Ketika pintu ditutup sudut matanya menangkap mobil hitam itu diparkir di depan rumahnya.

Mata Akashi menelisik rumah itu.

"Jadi dia tinggal di sin.i" sebuah rumah kecil, berwarna putih, di depannya ada halaman yang juga kecil, beberapa tanaman bunga terlihat subur terawat.

"Jalan Kiseki nomor 15, Sei-chan." suara lelaki yang lembut-lembutkan menerangkan. Akashi mengangguk.

"Nee kenapa kau mengikutinya, apa kau tertarik pada si biru itu, hmm?"

"Aku ingin tahu orang macam apa yang sudah berani menolakku, Reo, ternyata hanya anak miskin." dengusnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" setelah beberapa saat Akashi hanya diam memandangi rumah kecil itu. Ia mengangguk, sekali lagi matanya menatap rumah di depan sana, berharap sosok mungil itu menampakkan diri lagi.

"Tunggu!" perintahnya, tampak Kuroko keluar rumah, bajunya sudah diganti, ia mengenakan t-shirt lengan panjang berwarna navy, kulit putihnya semakin tampak cemerlang di mata Akashi. Ditangannya ada selembar apron berwarna orens.

.

Pickup itu diparkir di pelataran grosir bunga segar. Bermacam bunga berwarna warni diletakan pada ember-ember besar plastik warna merah, beberapa semprotan air tampak diantara ember.

"Selamat sore, Tet-chan!" seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa. Kuroko memasang apron di tubuhnya, dan wanita itu membantu mengikatkan tali kecil dipunggungnya.

"Selamat sore, bibi," sahut Kuroko sambil merapikan kain pelapis bajunya.

"Siap mengantar pesanan bunga-bunga yang segar dan cantik ini 'kan?" Tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Ha'i bibi, sepertinya bunga-bunya yang harus aku kirim cukup banyak hari ini." wanita itu terkekeh.

"Kita beruntung, banyak yang memesan bunga, beberapa _florist_ menambah jumlah pesanannya." wanita itu menyerahkan daftar yang terjepit pada papan dada, ballpen tergantung disana.

Kuroko dibantu seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menyusun bunga-bunga pesanan itu di pickup-nya dengan hati-hati. Diurutkan dari yang terjauh. Ada 15 toko bunga yang harus dia kunjungi.

"Terimakasih Ono-kun." katanya sambil menurut pintu pickup. Mobil angkutan itu melaju, bunga-bunga cantik tersusun rapi pada bak belakang, butir-butir air menetes dari kelopak yang baru disemprot air agar selalu segar.

Mobil hitam itu masih membuntutinya.

.

Mata Akashi tidak lepas menatap sosok mungil yang tengah bekerja. Semua orang pemilik toko-toko bunga itu tampak sayang padanya, mulai dari senyuman hangat, tepukan di bahu, atau membelai surai lembutnya serta secangkir minuman hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap, yang diberikan seorang paman padanya. Wajah Kuroko memang datar, tapi mata biru langitnya seolah selalu tersenyum pada semua orang.

Papan dada dipegangnya, semua sudah diceklis, selesai sudah tugasnya hari ini.

Kuroko menjalankan mobilnya perlahan lalu memarkirkannya di pelataran yang luas. Langkahnya membawa pada hamparan hijau dengan berbagai bentuk nisan. Kakinya berhenti pada sepasang nisan pualam sederhana.

Ia berlutut, meletakan tujuh tangkai krisan putih – bunga kesukaan mendiang ibunya – pada jambangan diantara pualam itu, mengganti bunga yang mulai menggugurkan kelopaknya. Tangan halus itu menangkup.

Akashi berdiri dibelakang tak jauh darinya. Menatap sosok yang tengah berlutut disana.

Ada rasa haru merayapi hatinya.

"Kaa-san, otou-san, sudah hampir malam Tetsuya harus pulang sekarang." ucapnya pelan.

"Akashi-san kau disini?" ketika ia berbalik hendak pulang. Wajah angkuh itu hanya mengangguk. Disebelah Akashi berdiri pemuda tinggi yang tadi siang Kuroko lihat bersama Akashi.

Pemuda beriris rubi itu menunjuk sebuah pusara megah, nisan dengan granit terbaik tampak menjulang.

"Ibuku di sana."

"Tidakkah kau akan kesana dan berdoa untuknya?" Akashi mengangkat bahu.

"Kunjungi ibumu, Akashi-san, aku yakin dia di atas sana akan senang." Akashi mengangguk berjalan menuju pusara itu, sosoknya menghilang diantara nisan-nisan tinggi.

Kuroko memutar kepalanya ke arah dua nisan orang tuanya, tersenyum, lalu beranjak untuk pulang.

.

.

Mata rubi menatap langit-langit kamar, bayangan iris biru langit yang mempesona itu seakan tak mau lepas dari kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah telah menyebabkannya terluka saat pertama bertemu. Memang bukan dia pelakunya, hanya saja dia tidak mencegah kejadian itu.

"Dia memang berbeda!" bisiknya. Disaat dirinya bersenang-senang dengan dunianya yang serba gemerlap, dengan teman-temannya dari kalangan atas, sosok Tetsuya harus bekerja untuk menopang hidupnya. Saat ia melupakan orang tuanya, Tetsuya mengingat, berdoa, berbicara, seakan mereka masih ada. Semua serba bertolak belakang.

Akashi hendak memiringkan tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk erat. Wajah tampan dibelakangnya masih terlelap. Tubuh setengah telanjang itu menempel rapat pada tubuhnya. Kulitnya terasa lengket akibat peluh yang membasahi keduanya. keningnya berkerut, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jijik dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bosan, jenuh dengan semuanya.

.

"Tetsuya." kepala bersurai biru langit itu diangkat dari halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya. Tampak Akashi dengan penuh wibawa berdiri di seberang meja baca didepannya.

"Akashi-san?" Kepalanya meneleng, heran dengan sosok itu yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuurou meminjam buku disini, Kuroko tahu _textbook_ apapun pasti orang itu bisa miliki.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kita bicara?" intonasinya masih saja penuh perintah.

"O oh tentu," angguknya ada ketakutan pada iris biru muda, ia takut Akashi akan membuat keributan di tempat ini.

"Aku ingin kau masuk dalam kelompokku!" kening Kuroko berkerut. Berpikir sejenak.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau ikut denganku, _hang out_ atau apapun dengan kelompokku." jelasnya.

"Kalau seperti itu aku tidak bisa Akashi-san, aku harus bekerja." buku yang barusan dibaca ditutup. Bahan pustaka yang berserakan ditumpuk.

"Aku bukan mahasiswa pintar juga kaya seperti kalian." lanjut Kuroko kepalanya menunduk.

"Tidakkah kita bisa lebih dekat, Tetsuya? aku ingin kau selalu ada dekatku." Akashi hanya menerima gelengan kepala - penolakan lagi. Jarinya mengepal kuat.

.

Teman-teman Akashi merasakan perubahan dirinya, yang menjadi lebih pendiam, dan tampak selalu bosan.

Pemuda yang tengah dekat dengannya, menangkup pipinya, mempertemukan bibir mereka, meraup, namun Akashi pasif, hanya diam. Matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Sei..." Pemuda berbibir seksi itu berusaha memberikan ciuman lagi. Kali ini Akashi merapatkan kedua bibirnya membentuk garis.

"Aku bosan!" keluhnya

"Hmm?" Pemuda itu mengecup leher putih Akashi mencoba membuat tanda kepemilikan.

"Sudah hentikan, Shuuzou!" Menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Akashi bangkit, menuju balkon. Matanya menatap langit biru mengingatkan pada sepasang mata biru indah yang beberapa kali bertemu dengan iris rubinya. Mata raven yang ditinggalkan nyalang. Apakah nasibnya akan sama dengan orang-orang yang pernah dicampakan Akashi begitu saja?

.

.

Seperti biasa Kuroko mengantar pesanan bunga-bunga ke sejumlah _florist_ , kali ini ia harus bekerja ekstra keras karena pemilik grosir bunga segar itu memintanya untuk mengantar bunga pesanan ke beberapa gereja. Akan ada prosesi pernikahan di beberapa tempat itu. Dominasi warna putih pada bunga-bunga yang akan dirangkai di gereja, pada latar altar, pintu, juga pada beberapa pilar di kiri dan kanan selasar yang akan dilalui pengantin wanita menuju pasangannya yang menunggu di depan pendeta di altar sana. Kuroko membayangkan semua bernuansa putih, pastinya sangat elegan.

Akashi mengikuti semua kegiatan Kuroko tanpa diketahui, ia tidak menggunakan kendaraan yang biasa ia bawa. Dilihatnya Kuroko bolak balik mengangkut bunga-bunga itu. Tubuh mungilnya tampak kelelahan.

"Tetsuya, kau tak perlu seperti ini kalau mau jadi milikku." gumamnya. Aku bersumpah, aku akan membuatmu senang, menikmati hidup dengan mudah, bercinta setiap waktu, batinnya, membayangkan kulit putih selembut velvet.

Peluh membasahi keningnya. Wajah imut yang datar itu tampak kuyu. Akashi benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya.

.

Tangan mungil itu berusaha mengangkut sepelukan bunga mawar putih terbungkus kertas krem polos. Namun naas kakinya yang kelelahan terpeleset, tubuhnya hampir terjengkang bila tidak ada tangan kokoh yang menahan tubuhnya.

Beruntung seikat besar mawar itu tidak terjatuh. Tangan besar menegakkan tubuh mungil itu lalu mengambil mawar dari pelukannya. Memberikannya pada petugas _wedding organizer_ , yang sedang menunggu bunga pesanan untuk dirangkai di dalam gereja.

"Kagami-kun!" bola mata biru langit melebar, sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

"Kuroko ?!" sepasang mata berwarna merah menatapnya tak percaya, lalu senyum lebarnya tampak, membuat wajah tampan maskulin Kagami Taiga semakin mempesona. Baju kasual yang membalut tubuhnya sangat pas melekat pada tubuhnya yang kekar.

"K kau akan menikah, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko ada nada aneh pada pertanyannya.

"Tidak tidak, bukan aku yang menikah tapi kakak sepupuku."

Kuroko mengangguk. Mata Kagami lekat pada paras rupawan dihadapannya. Matanya memicing, tangan besar itu mengusap pipi yang masih menampakkan memar, ibu jarinya menyusur pipi halus itu, kemudian berhenti pada luka disudut bibirnya yang belum kering.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Sorot kekhawatiran memancar dari mata merahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun, hanya salah faham." mata beriris merah tua memicing tidak suka.

"Hmmp…sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, ikut aku ke LA! Tapi kau selalu menolaknya. Apa kau pikir aku tidak pernah merasa khawatir, huh?" suaranya terdengar rendah.

Ada pendar rindu pada iris biru langit itu. Kagami tahu, sangat tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Nenek dan Nigou, Kagami-kun." suaranya pelan.

Kagami menghentakkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

" _Geez, I miss you so bad_!" bisiknya parau, Kuroko hanya mampu meremat punggung besar itu. Titik air mata menggenang di setiap sudutnya.

Semuanya terekam iris rubi yang berkilat-kilat.

"Hei...kau masih saja bekerja keras seperti ini, apa tidak lelah?" Sesaat setelah pelukannya lepas.

"Tidak Kagami-kun, aku malah senang bisa membantu bibi, juga para _florist_ itu menjalankan usahanya"

"Memangnya kau mendapat uang banyak dari mengantar bunga-bunga itu?" mata merah menatapnya lekat.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja aku senang melakukannya, uang yang selalu kau transfer itu lebih dari cukup untuk kami, Kagami-kun." sedikit berbohong.

Pemuda beralis cabang itu tertawa.

"Kalau kurang atau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku." Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang, malam ini aku akan menginap di tempatmu." surai lembut itu ia usap halus.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." bibirnya mengembang, tersenyum tulus.

"Kagami-kun, mobilku..." Tangan besar itu mengibas.

"Biar pegawai sepupuku yang mengantarnya ke rumahmu".

Sebuah mobil sport merah keluaran terbaru menderu membawa keduanya pergi.

Akashi yang dari tadi berdiam dibalik gerbang gereja beranjak, tangannya terkepal, nafasnya tersengal. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang telah menjajah hatinya ternyata sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Mati-matian ia menahan amarahnya.

Pantas saja ia tidak tertarik denganku, batinnya.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzou melepas semua fabrik yang membungkus tubuh, ia ingin malam ini menjadi malamnya dengan Akashi, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Air hangat mengalir pada setiap epidermisnya, meresap pada setiap pori-pori, menciptakan kesegaran. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut handuk putih pada bagian pinggang, keluar dari kamar mandi. Diliriknya jam bulat yang menempel di dinding, angka sembilan ditunjukkan jarum pendek. Nijimura menghela nafas, kekasihnya - bukan - pasangan bercintanya - belum juga datang. Tangannya meraih _smartphone_ yang tergeletak di nakas, tak ada satupun notifikasi. Panggilan cepat ditekan. Menunggu beberapa saat, lalu tersambung.

"Shuuzou!" suaranya datar.

"Kau dimana, Sei? aku menunggu di apartemenmu!"

"Aku tidak pulang malam ini." ucap Akashi dingin.

"Lalu kau dimana?" Suara Nijimura mulai terdengar kesal.

"Aku masih ada urusan!" suara malas terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Hee kau menguntit si biru itu lagi?" Ada amarah dalam nada suaranya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Akashi meninggi. Mematikan _handphone_ sepihak.

Sementara di apartemen sangat mewah itu Nijimura kesal setengah mati, semua persiapan untuk malamnya gagal sudah, dengan kasar dipakainya garment menutup tubuhnya yang sebagian masih meneteskan air, lalu pintu dibanting, kepalanya berdenyut, ia pergi menuju satu destinasi, sebuah bar yang menawarkan minuman dan layanan plus plus. Hasratnya harus terpuaskan saat ini juga.

.

Saat kakinya melangkah, sudut matanya menangkap entitas bersurai biru, disampingnya pemuda tegap berkulit putih dengan rambut merah hitam, mereka tampak sangat akrab, iris biru berbinar-binar. Sementara iris merah disampingnya tak pernah melepas tatapannya dari wajah mungil rupawan.

Nijimura Shuuzou masih bisa melihat lelaki tinggi itu mengecup lembut pucuk kepala bersurai biru. Sosok mungil itu yang telah merebut seluruh atensi Akashi Seijuurou, membuatnya diabaikan, bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi eksistensinya tidak lagi disamping Akashi. Pasangan itu masuk ke sebuah kafe, memesan makan malam.

Mata Nijimura membulat ketika mengenali sosok yang mengisi kepalanya, memasuki kafe yang sama, dia duduk disudut, mengamati sepasang mahluk yang sedang melepas rindu. Wajahnya mengeras. Gesturnya terlihat kaku.

'Apa aku sebaiknya menemui Sei? apapun yang akan terjadi akan aku tanggung', batinnya.

"Seijuurou!" panggilnya

"Shuuzou!" balas Akashi, suaranya penuh tekanan. Matanya sekilas menatap iris sepekat malam. Lalu beralih pada dia yang tengah duduk berdua disana.

Nijimura untuk pertama kalinya melihat mata dan raut yang memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan.

"Sei, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang?" Mencoba menarik perhatian.

"Aku harus mendapatkan dia, Shuuzou!" Kembali mata kelam itu terbelalak.

"Sei, dia sudah punya kekasih, dan kau lihat mereka saling mencintai,"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku harus memilikinya!" tangannya mengepal. Kini amarah Nijimura memuncak, dicengkeramnya krah baju pemuda di depannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Shuuzou!" teriak Akashi. Suaranya membuat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe teralih padanya. Begitu juga iris biru langit, mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau membuat keributan, Sei, ayo kita keluar sekarang!" ditariknya tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tetsuya, kita harus bicara!" saat Akashi melewati Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya. Sorot matanya lalu berpindah pada sepasang iris merah tua didepan Kuroko, ada kilatan kebencian diarahkan pada Kagami Taiga. Sontak Kagami berdiri merasa ditantang.

"Kagami-kun," suara lembut itu mengalihkan tatapan iris merah tua yang nyalang, Kuroko menggeleng. Lengan kekarnya diusap.

Mata Akashi beralih lagi pada iris biru langit. Dia cemburu. Sangat. Perlakuan Tetsuya-nya pada Kagami benar-benar membakar hatinya.

"Tetsuya!" lengannya terulur hendak menarik tubuh mungil itu, tapi tarikan lengan Nijimura menghentikannya.

"Ayo Sei!" Lengan Nijimura tidak mau lepas walau beberapa kali Akashi menghentakkannya.

"Lepas!" teriaknya marah.

Slaap! sebuah tamparan mengenai pipinya.

Iris rubi membulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shuuzou?" suaranya rendah menakutkan.

"Kau harus menyadarinya, Sei, Kuroko sudah milik orang lain!" suara Nijimura tak kalah rendah. Untuk pertama kalinya pula Nijimura melihat setitik bening menggenangi mata merah yang dipujanya.

"Sei..."

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya. Aku harus memiliki dia, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya" suaranya bergetar, kedua tangannya terkepal. Nijimura hanya mampu menatap sepasang iris merah yang redup, dia sadar pemuda itu tengah jatuh cinta, sangat dalam. Sayang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

Akashi tidak pernah lagi menemukan Kuroko di kampus. Membuatnya semakin tidak karuan.

Ia melihat pickup hitam yang biasa digunakan Kuroko terparkir di halaman grosir bunga segar. Jantungnya berpacu, harapannya untuk bertemu memenuhi hatinya.

Tapi kenyataannya bukan Tetsuya-nya yang membawa kendaraan itu.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" Tanyanya langsung pada pemuda berambut hitam.

"Maaf?"

"Dimana yang punya mobil ini?"

"Oh, Kuroko-san, dia sudah pindah ke Amerika bersama neneknya"

Ada sengat di dadanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, Tuan."

"Guk guk." seekor anjing mengibaskan ekornya, anjing berwarna putih hitam.

"Kuroko-san menitipkan Tetsuya Nigou padaku." terang pemuda itu. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. Ditatapnya anjing itu.

"Tetsuya Nigou?" mata bulat biru itu benar-benar sama dengan miliki tuannya. Diusaknya kepala anjing itu. 'Tetsuya, aku yakin aku akan bisa menemukanmu, memilikimu' batinnya. Mata biru yang telah mengubah separuh dunianya, sosok mungil yang terlalu sederhana mengusik sisi lain seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi Akashi harus melupakan obsesinya, karena sosok mungil itu akan segera menjadi milik seseorang secara resmi di belahan benua lain di sana. Seseorang yang menjadi cintanya.

.

~ peun ~

.

* * *

Note:

Maafkan Mel yang coba buat M-rate (walaupun gagal).

Galau melanjutkan 'Trauma' malah muncul cerita ini...Minna tachi gommenasai Trauma kemarin banyak sekali typo-nya...

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya.


End file.
